Non-gasoline-powered vehicles, including hybrid vehicles operating in a non-gasoline-powered state, tend to produce significantly lower levels of operating noise (compared to gasoline-powered vehicles) when the vehicles are i) stopped, or ii) moving at relatively low speeds. Such lower operating noise levels may, in some instances, be undesirable. For example, a visually-impaired pedestrian who happens to be near the vehicle may not be aware of the vehicle's presence because he/she cannot hear the lower operating vehicle noise.